Histoire
"What do you think will happen to our world if the CPUs meant to lead it just fool around?!" is a mysterious, powerful being that contacts Neptune through her head throughout the first game for both advice and help. Histore is often said to be one of the Gods of the series, possessing all of the world's knowledge and having the ability to reshape reality. Though she does have limitations herself, such as not being able to do much other than look up information unless given permission by others and always taking a measurement of three's to find it. This is a security measure put into place by the goddess who created her in order to ensure she and future goddesses could not go rogue and simply alter things as they saw it fit. Histoire takes the role of the Oracle in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, having saved Planeptune multiple times from decline. The people of Planeptune view her as a great leader. Personality Histoire is a quiet girl with a sense of justice. She looks to be no older then Gust, but is very powerful and strong with a huge knowledge of all things in the world. But it can take her a while and because of this, her use may become questionable sometimes. Usually Histore is happy or joyful, and often peppers her words with emoticons. She seems very gentle and calm but her temper can come up if pushed hard enough and she hates knowing the girls do not take their roles of Goddesses responsibly. She was also shown to kick the girls out of their comfortable lifestyles when she saw them being irresponsible and lashed out at Neptune and Nepgear in the prologue chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory after having tolerated both sisters' laziness for too long. In Mk2, Histoire seems to act like a more mature and serious person, possibly due to growing a little and being a bit more competent when it comes to doing things, though she still takes time to do it all. However she has also developed a guilty complex and blames herself for the capture of the CPUs. Appearance As stated, Histoire is actually a tome. It is dark blue with golden bordering on the front with a big green gem in the center. As a fairy-like being, Histoire is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a maryjane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, Histoire has appeared to have aged. Her skin and hair has lightened severly has become lighter and now she wears a slightly different white hat with light blue ear pieces. She wears a shorter, better fit light purple dress with a blue and white tie and white cuffs. She is also shown wearing long white socks and shoes. The pieces surrounding her have also changed and she gains blue and purple wings. Her appearance changes yet again in Neptunia V, this time looking much younger and cute. She even has a cat bookmark on her tome and seems to look somewhat infantile, much like how IF and Compa appear in the same game. Her pigtails appear looser while her light purple head piece resembles a baby bonnet with white and light yellow detailing. Her pigtails are now held with cyan ribbons and her ear pieces are pink. Her dress is light colored and looks almost like the one originally worn, but it has childish details like ruffles, a bib-like area, and a cyan bow at the neck. She has white stockings/panty-hose on with purple and white shoes, each with a pink orb on them. Her wings resemble butterfly wings and she lacks the metal pieces surrounding her. In reality this is her Ultradimension self as there are now two Histoires: one who maintains her mk2 look in Victory and the other being the Ultradimension self. Other Outfits *A pale lilac-pink night gown with her hair being worn loose. *Pink ribbons Hyperdimension Neptunia Beginning: Appearing at the beginning of the game, Histoire appears in her tome form who recalls the war that should never have happened. This being, The Console War. She then describes the two worlds called Gamindustri (where the humans lived) and Celestia (where the CPU resided) and how it brought the careful balance between the two worlds into creating four Goddesses who soon began to fight each other in order to claim title of "True Goddess". Reaching out: After the exile of Purple Heart, she began to contact her in her sleep/unconscious state before Neptune woke up in Compa's place. After Neptune and Compa introduce themselves to each other, Neptune remembers Histoire's help and then goes on to save her with Compa. After contacting her once more at the tutorial, it turns out only Neptune can hear her. This is also where Histoire gains her nickname "Histy" from Neptune. She tells Neptune to convey the message to Compa later. Neptune tells Histoire that she had found something shiny, being identified as a Key Fragment which is used to free her from her seal. She explains that each Key Fragment is in each landmass and tells them to collect them, as well as that each fragment is guarded by strong monsters. Histoire tells Neptune that by saving her, they will save the world. Then after leaving, Compa and a motivated Neptune go to each while Neptune tells Compa of her talk. The first dungeon: Neptune and Compa treks into their first dungeon where Neptune wonders if the bad guys here make babies. She warns Compa to watch her step as its dark in there until she suddenly bumps into someone. The person reveals herself as IF who was requested by the Basilicom to eliminate the monsters. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 After the Hearts had been captured by CFW Magic and Co., she ordered Compa and IF to go and save them. However after Nepgear ran out of power and they could not save the Hearts, she made them retreat for the time being. After, she serves more of a mission control role and helps direct the party to where they need to go. In addition, in later chapters she is constantly harassed by CFW Trick and ends up being kidnapped by him, but is rescued later by the party. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Even though she is younger, she still maintains her personality. She is the one that realizes that Neptune is from a parallel world. Both her and Neptune's Histoire converse the situation with each other. She appears to be smaller and her habit of speaking with emotes returns after being absent in Mk2. Hyperdemension Neptunia Re;Birth She make a return in PSVita remake and is playable after purchasing a DLC. In battle, Histoire learns the same basic combo attacks as MAGES., and has a powerful EXE Drive attack, like Mages, but unlike MAGES., Histoire's SP attacks only target one enemy and she does not have a revive support ability. Hyperdemension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 She is set to make a return in MKII PSVita remake and is playable. Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart She is set to make a return in Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart but it is unknown if she's playable Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII Creators of this game said Histoire might appear as well but it is unknown if she's playable Quotes *''"Arfoire will laugh at us if we continue to Dilly-Dally!"'' *''"They are ready. Look. These are your children. They have your eyes."'' *''"Today is the day I will pound into your thick skulls just what exactly it means to be a CPU!"'' *''"And just how long do you intend to sit there like flies on the wall?"'' *''"Drat... Had Noire become the CPU of Planeptune, my workload would be so much lighter..."'' *''"You bi-(`-_>-)"'' *''"(`&') GRAAAAAH! W-Who in blazes is less functional than a calculator!? Say that again!"'' Gallery Trivia *Histoire was the only "fairy-like" being in the series until Neptunia Victory with the introduction of Croire. *In a recent popularity poll, Histoire has placed 11th place, beating Gust and losing to Rom. *Histoire is the only character to have a new design with each game so far. Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Planeptune residents Category:Female character Category:Oracle Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia (original) NPC Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 1 NPC Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 1 DLC Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 2 character Category:Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character‎